


Rumors

by SilverDragonoid



Series: Eruri Week 2019 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Boyfriends, Day 5, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2019, Established Relationship, Fluff, Janitor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Rumors, Teacher Erwin Smith, Teacher Hange Zoë, The Walking Dead References, Zombie Erwin Smith, mentions of hanji zoe - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/SilverDragonoid
Summary: Erwin und Levi arbeiten an der selben Schule. Sie beide haben ihre Macken, doch kommen prima damit aus und führen einen ganz normalen Alltag. Irgendwann kommt Levi ein neues Gerücht, das sich unter den Schülern verbreitet, zu Ohren, welches er einfach nicht nachvollziehen kann. Natürlich nutzt sein Freund die Gelegenheit, um ihn in das Thema einzuweisen. Womöglich ist ja etwas an diesen Gerüchten dran...





	Rumors

,,Hast du The Walking Dead gesehen!?" ,,Ja, hab ich! Die zweite Staffel kommt schon bald" ,,Wirklich!? Ist das schon bestätigt?"

So in etwa sehen neuerdings alle Gespräche aus, die Levi von den Schülern mitbekommt. Das Privatleben jedes Schülers interessiert ihn zwar nicht, doch Abwechslung könnte nicht schaden, seiner Meinung nach. Seit diese Serie draußen ist, unterhalten sich die Jugendlichen über nichts anderes mehr.

In den Pausen zwischen den Staffeln legt sich das Thema auch immer und es würde Levi auch nicht weiter stören, wenn ihm nicht etwas zu Ohren gekommen wäre, als er einen der Spinde reparieren musste.

Zwei Mädchen aus der Oberstufe sind gerade vorbeigelaufen, als die Blonde der beiden plötzlich sagte: ,,Stell dir mal vor, der Hausmeister wäre ein Zombie!" ,,Herr Ackermann? Wie kommst du nur darauf? Oh-", die Schwarzhaarige verstummte sofort, als sie bemerkte, dass Levi in der Nähe war. Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens hat er sofort über seine Schulter zu ihnen geblickt. Beide senkten nur verlegen den Kopf und legten einen Zahn zu. Sie haben erst weitergesprochen, als sie schon längst außer Hörweite waren.

Erst hat Levi nur den Kopf darüber geschüttelt, bis aus dem Einzelfall ein Thema entstanden ist, das nun mehrere Dutzend Schüler interessiert. Immer wieder hört er die Schüler in ihren Pausen darüber tuscheln, bis die ganze Schule daran glaubt.

Zum Glück ist die Schule schon seit paar Stunden leer, sodass er in Ruhe den Flurboden wischen kann, ohne die ganzen plappernden Bälger um sich herum. Es ist nicht so, als wenn er Kinder nicht mag. Er hat zwar diese schroffe, harte Schale, doch Kinder bekommen ihn deutlich schneller weich als Erwachsene. Vielleicht weil Kinder noch offen und unschuldig sind, während Ältere nicht mehr ohne Maske aus dem Haus gehen.

Die Arbeit an der Titan-Sekundarschule findet er auch ganz angenehm - immerhin hat er sich freiwillig hierfür beworben. Nur an Tagen wie diesen kann es auch nervig werden, so viel Zeit in einer Schule voller Kinder mit zu viel Fantasie und Freizeit zu verbringen.

Schwere Schritte hallen durch den seit Stunden menschenleeren Korridor. Levi muss sich gar nicht umsehen um zu wissen, wer da kommt.

,,Wann kommt der Tag, an dem du früher Heim gehst?", fragt er an die Person gerichtet, die hinter ihm zum Stehen gekommen ist, aber wischt einfach weiter, anstatt den Augenkontakt zu suchen. Nach einem Kichern antwortet die vertraute Stimme: ,,Du weißt doch, ich erledige schulische Angelegenheiten lieber gleich hier als sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen" ,,Ja ja, ich weiß", brummt Levi und stützt den Wischmop endlich an der Wand ab, um sich ganz seinem Gesprächspartner zu widmen.

,,Wie war dein Tag?", fragt Erwin und begrüßt ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln, wenn er sich endlich zu ihm dreht. Levi seufzt entnervt, bevor er antwortet: ,,Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon mitbekommen hast, aber laut den Kindern bin ich eine laufende Leiche, die liebend gern Gehirne verspeist. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie sie darauf kommen" ,,Aber ich weiß es", meint Erwin und Levi zieht nur eine Augenbraue hoch, als Zeichen dafür, dass er fortfahren soll.

,,Naja, in den Klassenräumen kriegt man so einiges mit", kommentiert der Blonde und kommt zum Thema, ,,Es basiert wohl wirklich auf dem Bild von dir als wandelnde Leiche. Du bist so blass, als hättest du nie die Sonne gesehen, und deine Augenringe verstärken dieses wirklich ungesunde Aussehen. Auch bist du sehr dünn und stets grimmig, keiner hat dich je lächeln sehen"

,,Sind das alles Punkte, die die Schüler genannt haben?" ,,Ja" ,,Tch. Wie abgedriftet ist das bitte?" Doch Erwin lacht nur.

,,Lass die Kinder Kinder sein. Hey, ich habe einen Vorschlag. Lass uns am Wochenende einfach bei mir treffen für einen entspannten Serienabend und du überzeugst dich selbst, wie aus der Luft gegriffen es nun wirklich ist", sagt er. ,,Na gut. Schreib mir, wann du kannst", brummt Levi nur mürrisch, dem das alles einfach idiotisch vorkommt.

Mit einem Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedet Erwin sich und tritt aus der Glastür. Levi schaut ihm noch hinterher, bis er Richtung Lehrerparkplatz verschwindet. Dann widmet er sich wieder dem Boden.

Seit fast zwei Jahren führen sie diese Beziehung nun schon. Levi ist kürzlich erst angestellt gewesen, als er nach Schulschluss die Toiletten kontrollierte, um sie abzuschließen. Zum Glück hat er sie kontrolliert, denn eine Kabine ist immer noch besetzt gewesen. Dort ist Erwin auf dem Sitz eingeschlafen und Levi musste ihn erstmal wachklopfen, um ihn rauszubekommen.

Um diese peinliche Situation wieder gut zu machen, hat Erwin ihn zum Essen eingeladen. Und ab da haben die Dinge ihren Lauf genommen. Das Kollegium weiß schon früh Bescheid, doch vor den Schülern halten sie es geheim.

Nachdem Levi ihn besser kennengelernt hat, ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass Erwin damals einfach eingeschlafen ist. Er ist der Inbegriff eines Workaholics, also achtet der Schwarzhaarige gern darauf, dass Erwin nicht zu lange auf bleibt. Zum Glück hat er sich entschieden Lehrer zu werden mit Ferien und längerem Wochenende, sodass er nicht für zwanzig Stunden am Tag Arbeit hat, selbst wenn er freiwillig nach welcher sucht. Es ist kein Wunder, dass er so lange single gewesen ist. Immerhin verlässt er nie das Haus oder die Schule.

Klausurphasen treffen ihn am schlimmsten, deshalb versucht er die Arbeiten trotz Schlafmangel alle möglichst schnell zu korrigieren, um danach wenigstens von ihnen befreit zu sein. Zu diesen Zeiten akzeptiert auch Levi den gestörten Schlafrhythmus. Aber nur dann.

Wenn Erwin aber wieder _viel zu ausführlich_ den Unterricht für den nächsten Tag vorbereitet, während die meisten anderen Lehrer absolut keinen Wert darauf legen, lässt sich Levi alle möglichen Drohungen einfallen. Erwin ist regelrecht süchtig nach Arbeit, es ist gleichzeitig sein Hobby, doch das hat er auch realisiert, weshalb er seinem Freund auch dankbar ist, dass er für ihn den Schlussstrich zieht, wozu Erwin sich alleine nicht ringen kann.

Samstagabend liegt Erwin ausnahmsweise in bequemer Hauskleidung auf seiner Couch, mit Levi in seinem Arm, der versucht ohne hinzusehen die Reste am Grund der leeren Chipstüte zu fischen. Ihre Augen sind auf den großen Bildschirm gerichtet, der ihnen im Dunkeln die Netzhaut wegbrennt.

,,Ich verstehe das einfach nicht", spricht Levi auf einmal, nachdem er das Essen in seinem Mund runtergeschluckt hat, ,,In modernen Zombie-Geschichten müssen die Zombies immer durch etwas wie eine Spritze, einen Chemieunfall oder einen Virus - der wohlbemerkt auch aus einem menschlichen Labor stammt - entstehen. Warum können sie nicht einfach als eine Art... eigene Rasse schon da sein? So wie Vampire. Vampire sind in den meisten Fällen auch so alt wie Menschen, manchmal älter. Sie müssen nicht aus einem Reagenzglas geboren werden und alle akzeptieren es so" Während er das sagt, fuchtelt er mit einem letzten Chip in der Hand demonstrativ in der Luft herum.

Erwin lacht nur über Levis Aussage und blickt auf das schwarze Haarbündel neben sich herab. Sie haben gerade erst die vierte Folge zu Ende gesehen und würden nach den nächsten beiden auch schon ins Bett gehen, damit Erwin seinen Schlafrhythmus nicht wieder außer Kontrolle bringt. Gleichzeitig hätten sie damit auch schon die erste Staffel durch.

Auch wenn Levi so mürrisch rüberkommen mag, hat er großes Vergnügen an der Serie. Er ist nur nicht so gut darin, extreme Gefühle wie Hype oder Aufregung auszudrücken. Der Fakt, dass er sich andauernd lautstark über etwas beschwert, zeigt Erwin, dass er nicht nur interessiert, sondern auch gebannt ist. Der Geschichts- und Literatur-Lehrer wird sich wohl auf kommende Serien-Abende einstellen müssen.

,,Noch wissen wir doch gar nicht genau, wie die Zombies hier entstanden sind. Wir wissen quasi nichts darüber, wie alles begann. Aber da die Mitwirkenden großen Wert auf den Realismus legen, kann man sich schon denken, wie alles endet", meint Erwin und endlich sieht Levi auch zu ihm rauf. ,,Und was ist Ihre Theorie, 'Doktor für alle alternativen Universen, in denen wir sowieso nicht leben' Erwin Smith?", geht Levi auf Erwins Worte mit einem Stirnrunzeln ein.

,,Theoretisch...", startet Erwin seine These, ,,müssten die Zombies nach maximal dreißig Tagen so verwest sein, dass sie bewegungsunfähig wären. Die Überlebenden müssten also einfach nur abwarten", Erwin bemerkt, wie Levis Augen immer größer werden, ,,Aber das wäre für die Kids ja ein viel zu langweiliges Ende, also halte ich es für unwahrscheinlich, dass es so umgesetzt wird. Außerdem scheint hier die Verwesung deutlich langsamer voranzuschreiten, als sie es in Wirklichkeit tun würde", winkt er also nochmal ab.

,,Wo wir schon beim Thema Kinder sind...", wechselt Levi das Thema und holt schon mit seinen Armen aus, um mit ihnen besonders energisch durch die Luft zu fuchteln, ,,Wieso spricht die ganze Schule darüber? Es gibt Gründe, warum diese Serie ab achtzehn Jahren ist. Aber die Bälger heutzutage werden einfach nicht streng genug an die Leine genommen, was sowas angeht" Auf diese Tirade hin muss Erwin wieder herzhaft lachen. ,,Ist das deine Art dir Sorgen um die jungen Menschen zu machen?", fragt Erwin ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln. ,,Ach, nenn' es doch, wie du es nennen willst", schnauzt der Kleinere zurück, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und lehnt sich wieder in Erwins Arm zurück.

,,Wie weit sind wir eigentlich?", fragt Levi, als wäre nichts gewesen. ,,Das ist jetzt die fünfte Folge", antwortet Erwin ihm, ,,Nach der sechsten haben wir die erste Staffel durch" ,,Und wie viel haben wir insgesamt noch vor uns?", Levi lugt von unter seinen vorderen Haarsträhnen zum Blonden rauf. ,,Die vierte wird wohl gerade ausgestrahlt" ,,Vier Staffeln!?", wiederholt Levi entrüstet, doch auch diesmal amüsiert Erwin die Situation. ,,Du wirst dich noch mehr freuen: Die nächsten Staffeln sind mehr als doppelt so lang" Seufzend versinkt Levi in der Couch.

,,Dann halt jetzt wenigstens deine Klappe. Ich will denen zuhören", weist er mit seiner typisch schnippischen Art darauf hin, dass die Folge bereits angefangen hat. Erwin kichert kehlig und drückt seinem Freund einen Kuss auf dessen schwarzes Haar. ,,Natürlich. Verzeihung", haucht er noch, als er Levis Duft genießt, und widmet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen.

Die Wochen vergehen und sie sind mittlerweile auf dem Stand der dritten Staffel. Die Serie hat Levi tatsächlich gepackt, auch wenn es bei Erwin mehr danach aussieht, welcher schon immer eine Neigung zu Fantasy, Science-Fiction, dem postapokalyptischem Genre und generell allem hatte, Hauptsache es spielt in einer anderen Realität als in der sie leben. Je abgespacter, desto besser.

,,Ich finde solche Welten einfach umso faszinierender, je durchdachter sie sind, wenn trotz ihrer Größe alles miteinander logisch verknüpft ist, und man richtig darin abtauchen kann", sagt er immer. Vom Geiste her könnte Erwin in seiner Freizeit den perfekten Nerd abgeben, wenn er nicht so arbeitswütig wäre, dass ihm kaum Zeit bleibt, seiner eigenen Fantasie mal freien Lauf zu lassen.

Der Schulgong hat soeben das Ende der zweiten Pause angekündigt, als Levi die Jungentoilette betritt, um diese zu wischen. Als er den Zustand der Schule zum ersten Mal gesehen hat, hat er sich sogleich bereit erklärt, zusätzlich noch den Posten der Putzkraft zu übernehmen. Zwar hat er so den ganzen Tag etwas zu tun - besonders wenn er die Schule nach seinen Hygienestandards beibehalten will - doch es stört ihn nicht. Er macht es gern. Und so sitzt er wenigstens nicht den ganzen Tag in einem Büro rum, wo er Kunden gegenüber charmant und charismatisch entgegenkommen muss, was nun wirklich nicht seine Welt gewesen wäre. Sein Alltag würde nun so aussehen, wenn ihm nicht plötzlich diese Schule ins Auge gesprungen wäre.

Er stellt gerade den Wassereimer samt Mop und Besen ab, um die Seifenspender aufzufüllen, da öffnet sich noch eine Kabinentür. Wie die Perfektion in Person tritt Erwin mit zurückgekämmten Haaren und in einem weißen Hemd unter einem marineblauen Blazer, der zu der langen Hose im selbigen Blau passt, und in schwarzen Halbschuhen aus der Kabine heraus. Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, sogleich er Levi sieht.

Der Hausmeister stellt seine Sachen ab und sagt spielerisch: ,,Das hier ist ein Jungenklo und kein Konferenzsaal" Mit diesen Worten packt er Erwin mit einer Hand am Kragen und zieht ihn an sich, sodass sich ihre Körper aneinander pressen. Im nächsten Moment an eines der Waschbecken gedrückt, sieht Levi verführerisch zu dem Mann rauf, der in dieser Position weit zu Levi runterblicken muss. Erwin erwidert das schiefe Lächeln.

Es ist zwar nicht ungewöhnlich, Herr Smith in solch formeller Kleidung zu sehen, doch das macht den Anblick nicht weniger anziehend.

,,Warum nimmst du nicht die Lehrertoilette?", fragt Levi ernsthaft interessiert, dabei seine verspielte Art aufrechterhaltend. ,,Ich nehme das Klo, das näher dran ist. Außerdem hoffe ich dabei auf die Gelegenheit, dich mal anzutreffen, was sich diesmal ausgezahlt hat" Erwin unterstreicht seine Worte, indem er einen Arm um Levi legt, um ihn noch näher an sich zu pressen.

Mitspielend legt Levi seine Hände auf Erwins Schultern und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um dem Hünen einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Dann verlagert er sein Gewicht wieder auf die Fersen und sie starren sich einige Sekunden einfach nur an. Bei Erwins engem Zeitplan nutzen sie solch kleine Momente.

,,Musst du nicht in den Unterricht?", fragt Levi und Erwin tritt zur Seite, um dem Schwarzhaarigen Platz zu machen, damit dieser seine Arbeit fortsetzen kann. ,,Die Klasse ist auf Klassenfahrt, also habe ich gerade so etwas wie eine Freistunde", antwortet Erwin. Beide haben immer noch dieses Lächeln im Gesicht.

,,Wie sieht es eigentlich mit den Gerüchten aus?", fragt Erwin ihn und Levis Miene verfinstert sich sofort. ,,Erinner' mich bloß nicht daran! Sie scheinen schlimmer denn je. Was denken die eigentlich, wie ich überhaupt zu einem werden sollte?"

Erwin muss für seine Antwort nicht lange überlegen: ,,Durch Hanji zum Beispiel. Ein fehlgeschlagenes Chemieexperiment, wie du mal sagtest" ,,Ach stimmt. Dass die noch nicht gefeuert wurde, grenzt an ein Wunder, bei allem, was bei ihr schief läuft...", murmelt Levi, ergreift den Besen für den Grobdurchgang und beginnt in der letzten Ecke des Raumes. Erwin folgt ihm mit langsamen Schritten.

,,Es macht schon Sinn", beginnt er und faltet die Hände zusammen, während er sich Levi nähert, ,,Sie ist ein Spezialist in ihrem Fach und bei den Kindern sehr beliebt, auch wenn manche... naja... Angst vor ihr haben" ,,Was auch immer", schließt Levi das Thema.

,,Durch dieses Gerücht ist mir jedoch etwas aufgefallen", meint Erwin nur noch wenige Schritte von Levi entfernt, während jener sich schon darauf einstellt, dass sein Freund den Pädagogen raushängen lässt, ,,Auch wenn sie noch so viele Zombie-Filme schauen würden, würden diese Menschen keinen Zombie erkennen, selbst wenn er vor ihnen stehen würde"

Mit diesen Worten landet eine große Handfläche auf den glatten Fliesen neben Levis Kopf. Sofort dreht sich der Hausmeister um, der Schock steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er realisiert, dass etwas gewaltig nicht stimmt. Hätte er sich lieber nicht umgedreht... Anhand Erwins letzten Worten hat er es sich schon gedacht.

Er blickt in ein völlig fremdes Augenpaar. Das klare Himmelblau, in das Levi sich so verliebt hat, verwandelt sich in ein leuchtendes Türkis und weiter bis zu einem abstoßenden Giftgrün, dessen Farbe selbst bei dem begrenzten Lichteinfall in den Toiletten für immer in Levis Gehirn eingraviert ist. Erwin beugt sich über ihn und aus einem Spalt, den seine Lippen bilden, strömt ein Geruch, der einem das Essen hochkommen lässt.

Im nächsten Moment reißen Erwins Mundwinkel ein Stück auf, wobei die Ober- und Unterlippe an dem Ort der eigentlichen Mundwinkel immer noch mit dünnen Fetzen Haut und Fleisch miteinander verbunden sind. Der Riss öffnet nur seine Wangen um keine zwei Zentimeter und gewehrt Einblick auf Erwins perfekte Reihe an Backenzähnen. Doch was Levi wirklich beunruhigt sind nicht die sichtbaren Zähne, sondern die schäumende, graugrüne Flüssigkeit, die nun aus diesen Löchern trieft.

,,Erwin! Was-" ,,Du kannst mich als den Ursprung der Epidemie ansehen", unterbricht Erwin Levis offensichtliche Frage. Mit hungrigem Blick öffnet er seinen Mund weiter und zielt auf Levis Schulter, gierig auf das zarte Fleisch des Mannes...

**Author's Note:**

> Und so kam es zu folgender Situation :D
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/49542b0faa8002850fb29c75ed0aae34/tumblr_pvxkla8Eaj1w914szo2_1280.jpg
> 
> Irgendwann werde ich aus diesem Oneshot eine längere Geschichte machen, weil ich mir gerne das Bild eines Zombieslayer!Levi vs. einen Erwin mit Gottkomplexen ausmale, während Levis Gefühle für Erwin ihn behindern^^
> 
> Man hört sich sicherlich irgendwann dieses Thema betreffend *evil laugh*


End file.
